


Jasper y la Cagada del Siglo

by AquaviriusMaggot



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: El Gatito Feliz, F/M, Humor, M/M, Parodia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaviriusMaggot/pseuds/AquaviriusMaggot
Summary: Después de dejar a la humana en Forks y ver a su familia sufrir, Jasper toma la decisión de cambiar a Bella pensando que así arreglaría todos sus problemas. Con lo que no contaba era con que Jacob imprimara en Edward. El caos estaba asegurado.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Kudos: 3





	Jasper y la Cagada del Siglo

**JASPER**

Jasper estaba hasta las narices. No podía soportar un minuto más en la casa de los Cullen y sus emociones cargadas de culpa, decepción, resignación, tristeza y vete tú a saber cuántas más emociones que ya había suprimido. ¡Quién iba a pensar que Carlisle sentiría lujuria viendo "Cuerpos Embarazosos"! Lo que tenía que soportar en silencio, válgame Drácula y sus descendientes, pero tenía un plan. Al menos tenía la idea de tener un plan porque con Alice de por medio uno nunca podía decidir nada en paz.

Bella era la raíz del problema. Debido a ella Alice ya no tenía a su mejor amiga, ni Esme alguien a quién cuidar, ni Emmett tenía a su hermana pequeña que no podía defenderse de sus bromas, ni Rosalie alguien a quien odiar, ni Edward alguien que le hiciera caso, ni Carlisle, eh... bueno, Carlisle era un caso a parte. No comprendía cómo una humana era capaz de semejante alboroto; ya tenía razón él, y Rosalie claro, cuando quiso matarla desde el principio. Para que después dijeran que los rubios son idiotas. Así pues, sin pensarlo más – puesto que sería contraproducente teniendo a una vidente como esposa – cogió una mochila de cuero y metió lo que pilló de ropa, después de todo no sudaba y, si tenía cuidado, tampoco iba a mancharse. Cogió varios fajos de billetes de su escondrijo y varios pasaportes ya que uno nunca sabía si iba a aparecer en Argentina de improvisto. Para rematarlo, decidió múltiples cosas a la vez durante las siguientes horas y Alice, quien solo podía ver una única decisión a la vez, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus planes.

—Nos vamos de caza, Jasper —le avisó Alice, como si no lo hubiera escuchado ya con sus oídos sobrenaturales—. ¿Vas a venir?

Inmediatamente decidió que no y Alice lo vio y frunció el ceño. Para quitarle hierro al asunto decidió leer alguno de sus libros, que ya había memorizado, para evitar sospechas.

—No, creo que me quedaré leyendo —le contestó inútilmente y Alice suspiró pero le besó y asintió—. Ten cuidado y lleva el móvil, quieres.

—Sí, sí —rió Alice y se fue danzando acompañado de los demás Cullen—. No trames nada, ya sabes que siempre acaba mal.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada sospechosa pero él no se inmutó. Lo último que quería era que _Rosalie_ se diera cuenta de sus planes. Afiló el oído lo más que pudo, escuchando la conversación de Alice y Esme y los planes lujuriosos de Emmett y Rosalie, hasta que por fin les perdió la pista. Saltó por la ventana sin pensarlo mucho pues sabía cómo manipular el don de Alice. Decidió ver la televisión a sabiendas que Alice lo estaría viendo pero claro, lo que no sabía Alice era _cuándo_ había decidido verla. Corrió durante horas sin pensarlo, dejando que su cuerpo le llevara a Forks.

Lo bueno que tenía ser un vampiro, entre otras muchas cosas, era poder pensar en varias cosas a la vez. Era una ventaja contra Alice, por supuesto, una que él abusaba continuamente. Después de todo, tener una mujer controladora por naturaleza le habría vuelto loco a no ser que pudiera contrarrestarla de alguna forma. Edward lo sabía porque el muy cabrón le leía la mente de vez en cuando. Rosalie lo intuía pero al final del día le daba igual, como Emmett que estaba contento haciendo cualquier cosa con Rosalie sin importar si lo sabía Edward o Alice. Esme era tan predecible que ni Edward ni Alice hacían el esfuerzo de espiarla y Carlisle... Carlisle era algo aparte.

Pasaron las horas, pensando en cosas banales para no alertar a Alice, cuando le llamaron al móvil de improvisto. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que pegó un bote sin querer y se llevó por delante un letrero de metal. En cuanto volvió en sí vio el cartel de aluminio abollado sospechosamente con su cara.

—¡Mierda! —se dijo a sí mismo, viendo como "Bienvenidos a Forks" era ahora "Bienvenidos a F...ks" debido a la abolladura. Cogió la incesante llamada—. ¿¡Qué!?

Lo primero que escuchó fueron los aullidos de risa de Peter, que parecía estar desternillándose.

—¡A ver si miras por dónde vas Jasper! —le recomendó burlonamente su amigo mientras se partía de risa.

—¿Para qué demonios me llamas Peter? Estoy haciendo algo importante —siseó.

—Sí, porque remodelar los carteles de un pequeño pueblo de Washington cuyo nombre es un utensilio de cocina es muy importante... Si no te hubiera llamado te habrías encontrado de pleno con unos peludos, grandes y apestosos lobos dispuestos a arrancarte el culo a bocados. Y no estoy diciéndolo en plan sexual sino más bien en plan homicida.

—¿Estás de coña?

—Nah —entonces notó el imperceptible cambio en el tono de voz de "estoy siendo medianamente serio" a "pero soy un cabroncete"—. Bueno, de hecho podría haberte llamado un par de minutos más tarde y habría salvado tu pellejo igual pero sabía que si te llamaba ahora una patrulla de policía escucharía el estruendo y se acercaría a investigar.

Entonces escuchó el crujido de las ruedas y maldijo. —Peter, cabrón, cuando te encuentre...

Colgó la llamada, cortando las risas estridentes de su dudoso amigo, y se subió a un árbol cuando vio que a penas le daba tiempo a moverse. El golpe debía haberle noqueado, cosa imposible. De pronto apareció Charlie con su bigote de cine porno cutre, el padre de la humana toca pelotas, y como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría se dio cuenta que su cara estaba incrustada en el letrero. Le había dado con tanto impacto que estaba seguro que hasta sus pestañas habían quedado grabadas en la abolladura. Solo un retrasado no se daría cuenta que aquello era una cara.

—¡Mierda! —se le escapó antes de que pudiera contenerse debido a la irritación.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —exclamó Charlie, sacando la pistola pero después de unos minutos se relajó e inspeccionó el cartel—. ¿¡Pero qué leches!?

—Lo ha descubierto. Como suponía —murmuró inaudiblemente al ver a Charlie inspeccionar el letrero caído.

—¡El tercero esta semana! ¿¡Cómo demonios conseguirán grabar un culo a tanta altura!?

—...—Jasper se quedó sin palabras, ofendido.

Decidiendo que no podía hacer nada para tapar su metedura de pata dejó al jefe hacer su trabajo y se marchó escuchando cómo pedía refuerzos. No tardó mucho en oler a los lobos de los que hablaba Peter; era como oler una mierda enrollada en comida podrida y salpicada con perro mojado. Dejó de respirar pero el olor era persistente en su nariz y supo que lo recordaría por siempre. Definitivamente había cosas que prefería no recordar, como aquella vez que pilló a Edward masturbándose y el muy idiota le dijo que una araña le había picado en sus partes y tenía un sarpullido.

Por suerte no pasó nada raro en los próximos minutos. Anocheció de pronto pero a él poco le importó. Llegó a casa de la humana y se preguntó cómo iba a hacerlo mientras decidía darse una larga ducha. Igualmente, se dijo, pronto Alice sabría que tramaba algo. Sobre todo porque en un par de días, cuando regresara de caza, no le encontraría en casa. Bella necesitaría 3 días para transformarse si la mordía en ese mismo instante y, debido a su historial de hechos inexplicables (como encontrar atractivo a Edward con su cara de estreñido habitual y querer meter su lengua en ugh...mejor no pensarlo), sabía que la muy toca pelotas podría acabar ardiendo 7 días. No sabía si podría soportar la presencia de Bella mucho tiempo; juraba que si no fuera porque había visto la sangre esa mujer debía tener horchata en vena. Era más insulsa la pobre.

Además, ¿cómo reaccionaría Bella? ¿Gritaría de miedo? ¿De excitación? ¿Se negaría a ser transformada? De solo pensar en soportar su presencia por la eternidad hacía que le temblara hasta el ojete del culo. Pero bueno, lo que uno hacía por la familia. En cuanto se dispuso a entrar en la casa, antes de que llegara el simple de Charlie Swan, vio que Bella estaba postrada en una silla mirando por la ventana como si la hubieran lobotomizado. Por lo que veía la cosa no había cambiado mucho esos últimos meses... Entró en su cuarto, de olor rancio, y supo que no debía haberse duchado en días. Ugh. Le pasó una mano por la cara pero siguió sin reaccionar. Probó chasqueando los dedos. ¡Incluso tocó palmas! Pero nada.

—¿Estará muerta? No puedo cambiar a alguien demente, ¿o sí puedo?

Entonces le llegó un mensaje de Peter. — _No está muerta. ¿No ves que pestañea?_

Vio que efectivamente pestañeaba. De vez en cuando. De vez _muy_ en cuando. —Con eso me vale.

Hincó el diente, chupando casi toda su sangre para acelerar el proceso e hizo una nota de despedida para su padre; explicó que no podía soportarlo más y que tenía que marchar de allí pero que estaría bien. Cogió todo aquello que pensaba que iba a necesitar y perfumó la habitación para que no supieran que había sido él. Por último dejó la ventana abierta para ventilarla y salió cagando leches con un perfume barato en mano. La humana no dijo ni pío así que robó un coche y tiró el perfume lo más lejos posible.

—¡AAAH! ¡MAMA! ¡ALGO ME HA REVENTADO EL OJO!

—¡Mickey, cariño!

—¡Me estoy muriendo!

—¡Tranquilo mi amor, ahora nos vamos al hospital! ¡Traeré tus pañales por si tienen que ingresarte!

Jasper se detuvo un segundo, incrédulo, luego sacudió la cabeza, exasperado, y cogió la llave que habían guardado bajo el asiento. Con el Clio a toda pastilla salieron hacia una casa remota en Seattle. Cuando llegó allí habían pasado 6 horas y ya estaba desesperado. Bella olía a pepinillos y comida basura, quizás porque su padre no sabía cocinar una simple tostada sin romperse un hueso y había quedado relegado a alimentarse de comida rápida ahora que su hija era una zombie. La dejó en el suelo, en la hierba verde y cuidada, y sacó la manguera, abriendo a tope la llave del agua. El chorro le pilló desprevenido hasta a él. Empezó a reír al ver que podía mover el cuerpo débil y ligero de Bella con el chorro. Parecía un trapo, desgarbado y sin gracia alguna.

—¡HIPER BUKAKE! ¡TOMA ESO MAJIN BOO!

Entonces le llamó Alice y el chorro se cortó de golpe sin que él tocara nada. Era un mal augurio.

—Mierda...

Obviamente, como temía por su seguridad, cogió la llamada. —¡JASPER JACKSON WHITLOCK!

—H-hola amor de mi vida...

**JACOB**

Jacob estaba jodido. No solamente compartía la mente con otros tíos, y Leah, que bien podría ser un tío, sino que también tenía instintos caninos. Cuando se iba a dormir tenía que dar tres vueltas sobre sí mismo para estar cómodo, cuando comía y alguien acercaba sus manos les enseñaba los dientes sin poder evitarlo, cuando iba al baño con alguien... Dios santo, no quería acordarse de aquel día en el instituto. Acabó oliéndole el culo a un desconocido mientras meaba en un urinal... Qué vergüenza pasó. Al menos el tío no se dio cuenta. Lo malo es que se empalmó vergonzosamente. Había cosas que iban en contra de la naturaleza humana pero que, por lo visto, eran muy corrientes entre los perros. Solo esperaba no comerse su propia mierda o iba a vomitar. Si llegaba hasta ese punto cogería el arma de Charlie y se pegaría un tiro. Era mejor morir con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Se volvió a transformar de nuevo, dando gracias por ser el único en su mente, al menos por el momento, y se dispuso a entrar en la casa de los Swan. Lo primero que notó fue el olor a perfume barato.

—Demonios, alguien quiere tapar el olor a cadáver o qué —se preguntó, estornudando el Pacha Queen Diva. Sabía la marca porque su padre se lo ponía cuando creía que no podía olerlo—. ¡BELLA ESTOY AQUÍ!

—Bella no está. Bella se fue —apareció Charlie, con el rostro fruncido como una pasa revenida.

—¿De qué me suenan esas palabras? Espera, ¿cómo seguía? —pensó en voz alta, tan ensimismado que no escuchó a Charlie (—¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO JACOB? ¿HOLA? Estos niños de hoy en día, solo tienen porno y el FIFA entre las orejas. En mis tiempos yo-)—. ¡Pues claro! Bella no está, Bella se fue...¡Bella se escapa de mi vida! No sabía que le gustara Nek a Charlie...

Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Llamó a su amiga y futuro amor varias veces pero no contestó. A pesar de que no había imprimado en ella, ni en nadie, sabía que era su futura esposa. Lo sabía (aunque no sabía como). Así que, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bella y no la vio, cogió la nota encima del ordenador y la leyó. Seguro que había salido a comprar o algo (obviando el hecho de que llevaba meses sin moverse del asiento al lado de la ventana que ya tenía incluso la forma de su escuálido cuerpo).

— _Estoy hasta el_ _ **coño**_ _de este pueblo. Me voy_ —leyó la nota en voz alta, asintiendo. Jadeó de sorpresa—. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

—¡NO TE HA ENSEÑADO BILLY A NO GRITAR DE ESAS FORMAS! ¡VERGUENZA DEBERÍA DARTE! —gritó Charlie desde abajo.

—¡PERO SI TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS GRITANDO!

—¡Y ENCIMA REPLICAS A TUS MAYORES CON MENTIRAS, JACOB BLACK!

—No me puedo creer que esté pasando esto —dijo para sí mismo, insultando al hipócrita de Charlie. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a Charlie agarrado al sofá como si fuera a salir volando—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Un poco más y me tiras la casa encima, animal! ¡Por un momento creí que estaba en Jumanji!

Jacob se puso colorado al darse cuenta que incluso caía serrín del techo. Sí, ahora que era hombre lobo pesaba algo más y de vez en cuando rompía algún que otro mueble sin querer.

—Tienes que leer esta nota de Bella, ¡se ha ido!

Charlie leyó la nota, asintiendo. —Y se ha ido sin fregar los platos y eso que le tocaba a ella. Ha sacado la mala leche de su madre, ya lo sabía yo.

Jacob le miró, con la boca entreabierto del atónito, como hacía una bola con el papel y encendía la televisión. Se quedó allí unos minutos, esperando a que reaccionara al darse cuenta de que su HIJA se había ESCAPADO a un lugar indeterminado.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Charlie le miró seriamente y luego puso en silencio la televisión. —Mira hijo. Hay veces en la vida que los padres tenemos que pensar en nuestros hijos y tomar la decisión de no intervenir aunque veamos que están cometiendo un error... Es la única forma de que maduréis, cabrones, que os van a comer vivos ahí afuera. Además, Bella es grandecita y ni siquiera pone en la nota a dónde a ido. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Ni que fuera detective!

—¡Eres policia! —exclamó él viendo como volvía a poner el volumen, zanjando la charla.

—¿Así? Igualmente Bella ya es mayor de edad y puede tomar sus propias-...—se cortó de golpe al escuchar el anuncio—...eh, eso. _Bienvenidos a la Super Bowl 2017. Por fin llega el gran momento, señores y señoras._ _Que de comienzo al partido._

—¡Tú lo que quieres es ver el béisbol! —Charlie le dijo adiós con la mano, absorbido por la televisión, y Jacob cogió la nota del suelo dispuesto a marcharse cuando sonó el teléfono de los Swan—. Está sonando el teléfono, Charlie.

—Cógelo, seguro que es Billy que llega tarde. El muy canalla, siempre igual, ¡si solo hay 15 minutos andando!

—...Mi padre está en silla de ruedas. No creo que pueda venir él solo.

—Hmmm.

Jacob suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina a coger el maldito teléfono. Lo cogió de mala gana, haciendo ver que Charlie no estaba gritando profanaciones contra el árbitro cuando su hija estaba desaparecida, y habló.

—¿Residencia Swan?

—¿Quién es? —la voz le sonaba de algo, era extrañamente femenina pero no cayó en la cuenta de quién podía ser.

—¡Será posible! ¡Ni un hola! ¿Y encima me tengo que presentar yo? ¡Pero si eres tú quien está llamado!

—...Soy el Agente Smith de la policía de los Ángeles. Me gustaría hablar con el Jefe de Policía Swan si fuera posible.

Jacob dio un vistazo al comedor (—¡Vaya mierda de árbitro! ¡Si estuviera más atento a la pelota en lugar de marcar paquete! ¡Que nadie te está mirando la entrepierna, zopenco! ¡Me cago en-!). Decidió evitar el sufrimiento a Charlie. —Ha salido a buscar a su hija.

—¿A buscarla? Llamaba para dar mi pésame, me habían dicho que ha fallecido.

—No, simplemente se ha perdido en el bosque —mintió Jacob, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¡Oh! Vaya, pues buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Colgó con un suspiro. —¡ESTE TÍO VE MENOS QUE UN GATO DE ESCAYOLA!

—Mejor me voy... —se dijo a sí mismo.

**EDWARD**

Edward miró el teléfono, atónito. Había escuchado a Charlie al fondo y lo cierto es que no parecía muy hundido. ¿Cómo podía Bella perderse en Forks? Si solo tenía 5 calles y una era sin salida. De cualquier modo, recogió todas sus cosas y echó a correr. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que le pasara algo. La última vez que la dejó sola se escapó para ir a ver a un vampiro que la quería matar, a sabiendas de que podía ser una trampa. Sí, Bella era muchas cosas pero una lumbrera no precisamente. Incluso cuando él le advirtió del riesgo que suponía su amistad se empeñó en ser su amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba quizás Bella era un poco desesperada pero, eh, a humano regalado no le mires la entrepierna. O algo así.

Corrió durante horas desde Brasil. Había estado buscando a la pelirroja pero tenía que reconocer que no estaba dotado para ser explorador. Creía que había estado tras la pista correcta y lo único que había encontrado había sido a un narcotraficante gay, y para colmo solo tenía una pierna. ¿Cómo demonios había pensado que esas eran las huellas de Victoria? Seguro que la muy indeseable tenía un poder capaz de perturbar su mente, o al menos sus ojos. En cuanto llegó a Brasil Rosalie le llamó, con su normal delicadeza.

—Alice ha visto a tu mascota en estado de descomposición —le dijo, nada más coger la llamada y él se quedó mudo de horror. Rosalie siguió, seguramente pensando que estaba callado de la excitación—. Lo sé, ahora ya puedes dejar esa tonta aventura tuya y volver a casa. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

—Pásame a Alice, Rosalie —le ordenó él, furioso.

—Espera —escuchó unos sonidos pero no supo que estaba pasando. Escuchó un maullido antes de volver Rosalie, dubitativa—... No se puede poner, tiene un ataque de diarrea ahora mismo.

—¡ROSALIE! —gritó Alice, en la lejanía, y luego escuchó el sonido de una mano chocar con una frente.

—... ¿Es que te crees que soy tonto? ¿¡CÓMO VA A TENER DIARREA SI ES UN VAMPIRO!? ¡ALICE COGE EL MALDITO TELÉFONO! —gritó él pero Alice no le hizo ni caso.

—Bueno, yo cuelgo, que estoy gastando minutos, ya sabes que la tarifa que ha elegido el tacaño de Carlisle es una mierda—le dijo Rosalie, aburrida—. Si te pasas por Río cómprame los zapatos de la nueva colección de Manolo Blahnik, ¿quieres?

Y colgó. Escuchó el pitido del teléfono con la mirada fija. Rosalie tenía menos tacto que una colonoscopia hecha con un garrote de pinchos. Sin duda tendría que resolver el problema él mismo (obvió que él había sido el causante de dicho problema, para empezar) y cogió sus pocas cosas y salió corriendo. Otra vez. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba tomando un tequila en un club gay.

—¿Ya se va, mamacita? Le vamos a echar de menos —le dijo un mejicano travesti y él se estremeció.

Se fue sin mirar atrás. Tardó apenas unas horas en llegar a suelo americano, lo supo en cuanto vio 5 banderas azules, blancas y rojas por metro cuadrado. En ningún otro sitio tendrían tantas banderas americanas. Salvo en China quizás, que era donde las fabricaban. En cuanto llegó a Forks, después de pasar volando por un campamento para gordos, una orgía de lesbianas, una pelea de gallos clandestina y un invernadero de hierba, se topó de lleno con Jacob Black. Como no. Lo peor fue lo que vino después.

—¡Tú! —gritó Jacob cuando le vio a lo lejos.

—¡Tú! —contestó él.

Pero cuando le vio a los ojos algo pasó por la cabeza de Jacob que le dejó muerto. Más de lo que ya estaba.

El rostro traumatizado de Jacob le corroboró que no era mentira. —¡OH, NO!

Un segundo después, cuando comprendió. —¡OH, NO!

¡Jacob Black acababa de imprimar en él! Entonces apareció de la nada Leah Clearwater, vestida como un hombre, el pelo corto y una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

—¡Oh, sí!

Y de repente estaban todos allí, atufando el claro al lado de la casa de Bella.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —gritó Paul, creía, mirando a Jacob y a él repetidamente, el rostro furioso.

—Si ya lo dijo Sam —empezó Embry Call, negando con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que Jacob estaba inmóvil de pie, como él, horrorizado— que Jacob siempre está dando por culo y Sam es como la Cortana, lo sabe todo.

—Si lo supiera todo acertaría algún boleto de lotería —metió Brady, mascullando pero fue ignorado.

—¿Quieres decir que Jacob es el dominante de la relación? —preguntó Seth y Quil y Leah parecieron interesados.

—¡UN MOMENTO! —gritó él, cuando vio que la conversación no estaba yendo cómo esperaba—. ¡AQUÍ NADIE VA A DAR POR EL CULO A NADIE! ¿Es que no os horroriza como Jacob y como a mí que haya imprimado en un vampiro?

Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Colin, Jared y Brady negaron con la cabeza y, con un atónito atroz, se dio cuenta que decían la verdad. Solo Paul parecía reticente pero extrañamente estaba pensando en pollo frito; parecía que sentía la necesidad de hacer ver que desaprovaba lo que estaba pasando cuando en realidad solo podía pensar en comida. Raro. Jacob era una mente en blanco. Parecía que se había desmayado de pie.

—Tío, Quil ha imprimado en una niña de 2 años —le informó Embry—. Ya nada nos puede sorprender.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —apareció Sam Uley, frunciendo el ceño.

—Jacob ha imprimado en Edward Cullen y es el dominante de la relación.

Edward sintió una vena hincharse en su frente. —¡Pero si eso no lo sabes, te lo has inventado!

Sam le ignoró. Asintiendo con los brazos cruzados. —Ya sabía yo que a Jacob le gustaba dar por el culo, si es que no falla.

Todos los demás, incluido Paul, asintieron con cara de aquel que tiene razón y lo sabe. Edward desistió y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a casa de los Swan y acabar con esa pesadilla de una vez por todas. Entonces Jacob volvió en sí.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Voy a ver a Bella.

—Buena suerte —rió Leah, burlona— la muy suertuda se ha escapado.

—Creí que se había perdido —le lanzó una mirada furiosa a un enrojecido Jacob.

—Sí, bueno, lee la nota tú mismo —le pasó un trozo de papel.

— _Estoy hasta el_ _ **coño**_ _de este pueblo. Me voy._

Los hombres lobo suprimieron una risa pero él hizo trizas la nota al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Jasper... maldito seas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué sabes?

—Solo Jasper escribe coño en negrita, es una manía suya —informó con un suspiro Edward—. Debe haber cogido a Bella.

—¿No me digas que la está cambiando?

El rostro de Jacob se pudo pálido como la nieve al darse cuenta que posiblemente la chica a la que creía que había amado y novia de la persona en la cual había imprimado tendría fuerza suficiente como para arrancarle el pene por robarle a su novio. Edward, que escuchó sus pensamientos, y ya no parecía tan reticente a la idea de dejarse dar por el culo al ver lo inevitable de su situación en las mentes de Sam, Jared, Quil y Paul suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Es harto improbable. Jasper atacó a Bella en su cumpleaños, todos pensaban que quería beber su sangre pero yo sé que lo usó de escusa para estrangularla por ser tan "ñoña" —se encogió de hombros al ver las caras de los demás—. Jasper odia a Bella con pasión.

Jacob suspiró aliviado. —¿Entonces podemos irnos, no?

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Billy? —le preguntó Sam, mirándole incrédulo.

—No sé cómo pero ha llegado a casa de Charlie. Si puede recorrer 20 km en silla de ruedas, cuesta arriba, para ver un partido supongo que podrá cuidarse él solito.

Sam echó un vistazo a los demás y todos asintieron. —Eso me vale.

—¿Nos vamos?

Edward, que de repente se dio cuenta que Jacob era su alma gemela, su otra mitad, asintió. Con razón no se le levantaba cuando miraba a Bella, por muy pequeñas que fueran tenía un par de tetas.

**JASPER**

Jasper suspiró por enésima vez. —No puedes comerte esa mofeta. No sabes la peste que hacen cuando te mean encima. Espera, ahora que lo pienso, haz lo que te de la gana eso me haría reír. Espera, no, no puedo dejarte sola así que eso implica que estaré contigo a distancia olfativa y yo no quiero oler _eso_ de nuevo.

—¡Pero Jaspeeeeeeeeer! —gimió Bella, con veneno cayendo por su barbilla.

Jasper se estremeció. ¿Quién le había mandado cambiar a la humana toca pelotas? Aunque suponía que ya no era humana. Ahora era peor aún. Era indestructible. Ugh. Se contentó pensando en múltiples formas de destruirla. Ahora que era un poco más durable que una taza de té se dijo que quizás podría ayudarla a "entrenar" sus habilidades en combate. Claro está, una paliza diaria no se la quitaba nadie y lo mejor de todo es que nadie podría decir que lo estaba haciendo adrede cuando en realidad así era. ¡Era un genio!

—¿No quieres ver a Edward, em...Bella? —le preguntó cuando por fin recordó su nombre.

Bella asintió, ahora distraída con otro fin, y se levantó tan deprisa como un rayo. Se metieron en el coche robado, ahora con otra matrícula, y emprendieron el camino hacia Alaska. Sabía que iba a ser duro pero no imagino que solo 15 minutos después tuviera que parar en una gasolinera para que Bella meara.

—¡Pero qué vas a tener que mear! —dijo él, cuando efectivamente no paró.

—¡Me estoy meando Jasper! ¿Quieres que lo haga en tu coche?

—¡No es mi coche, idiota, a no ser que creas que me llame Ana Mier de Cilla! —le enseñó la documentación original de la guantera.

Peter le envió un mensaje con una cara llorando de la risa y Bella pareció suprimir una risa con cara de estreñida. Apretó tanto el volante que no se dio cuenta que A, lo había roto, y B, su pie había pisado a fondo el acelerador y se había desintegrado.

—Mierda...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bella, sintiendo quizás su nerviosismo.

—Nada —dijo él, felizmente, como si no pasara nada.

Al contrario de lo que esperó el coche siguió tirando y se dio cuenta que debía haber encallado el freno además de haber destruido el pedal. Por lo menos estaban en una interestatal en línea recta. Lo malo es que se avecinaba un control policial en la frontera con Canadá que, por supuesto, no iba a poder ser. Para empezar porque Bella estaba salivando de nuevo y para finalizar porque si frenaba el coche con su propio pie por el agujero que había creado luego no podría ponerlo en marcha de nuevo. Y sería difícil de explicar como él solo había frenado una tonelada de metal a 200 km/h en menos de medio km con solo su cuerpo.

—¡Alto! —le ordenó una voz pero él ni se inmutó.

—Jasperrrrrrrrr. ¡TENGO HAMBRE! —empezó a gritar Bella como una histérica y tuvo que agarrarla del pelo para que no saltara con el coche en movimiento.

—¡DETÉNGANSE AHORA MIS-!

El coche pasó a tanta velocidad que ni lo vieron. Solo escucharon el sonido del aire pasar por sus caras y vieron volar por los aires el megáfono.

—Por el amor de Jesucristo Súper Star —maldijo en voz baja y luego lanzó el coche por un acantilado.

Cogió a Bella, que estaba gritando como una humana, y se fueron por la ventana abierta antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

—¡Te digo que ese sonido es una zorra en celo! —dijo una voz y Jasper tapó la boca de Bella al darse cuenta que la zorra era, aparentemente, ella.

—...Yo no oigo nada.

—Debe haber ido por allí, vamos.

De repente Bella le mordió el dedo y él siseó. —¿Estás loca, zorra?

—Tengo hambre, Jasper, y quiero comerme a esos humanos.

—¿Comer o beber?

Bella se lo pensó unos segundos, patidifusa. —¿Um...b-beber?

Jasper suspiró. —Por Dios, Peter me dijo que podía cambiar a un demente mientras pestañeara.

—¡Hey!

Entonces le llegó un mensaje de texto. — _Eso es porque no me viste cruzar los dedos. ¡Haha!_

—Peter, cabrón... —entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa—. ¿Cómo es que no hablas de Eddie? Hasta que no te lo he recordado ni has pensado en él.

De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Y si... Bella no fuera la compañera de Edward? Entonces habría cambiado a esta idiota para nada, se dijo. Con el rostro pálido como la nieve miro a Bella, apunto de avasallarla a preguntas, pero cuando fue a verla se dio cuenta que había desaparecido. Miró por todos lados pero nada.

—¡Mierda!

Agudizó el oído y escuchó a lo lejos. —¡TENGO HAMBRE!

—A este paso no llegamos a Alaska ni para año nuevo...

Jasper logró alcanzarla puesto que ella solita se había parado a beberse un ciervo. Alzó una ceja al ver a Bella chupar el cuello sangriento del animal con desesperación cuando hacía pocos minutos no sabía si quería comerse a un par de humanos.

—Bueno, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy —y de repente se acordó de sus poderes—. Soy un puto genio.

Y Bella cayó al suelo, durmiendo. El siguiente suspiro de alivio lo escucharon en Tokyo. Cogió el cadáver sin vida de Bella y lo llevó al coche, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba destrozado. Entonces, como si le hubieran abofeteado, se dio cuenta que no había cogido la mochila con todas sus nacionalidades y el dinero. Alice le iba a matar. Corrió con Bella y cuando llegaron al lugar del accidente, como pensaba, estaba plagado de humanos correteando de aquí allá. Por suerte el coche había quedado en una zona poco accesible y todavía no habían podido bajar a él. Miró a todos lados hasta que vio una antena parabólica a lo lejos. Maldijo por lo bajo pero se dispuso a hacerla explotar para desviar la atención.

—A ver, un cable por aquí, otro por allá —susurró, viendo la multitud de cables. No tenía ni zorra idea sobre qué hacer con esos cables morados. Entonces tuvo una gran y explosiva idea—. Espera un momento.

Peló los cables eléctricos y cogió un poco de agua de un charco cercano. Cogiéndose el paquete con la mano izquierda lanzó un puñado de agua con la derecha. La reacción fue instantánea. Salió volando de la explosión, antes de que pudiera irse corriendo, y cayó por el mismo acantilado de antes.

—¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!

—Seguro que es Bill y su muñeca inflable otra vez —musitó un camionero, colocándose su gorra "Club Gatito Feliz" de nuevo.

Jasper aprovechó el momento y cogió la maleta del asiento trasero. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta escapó y entonces recordó de nuevo que había olvidado a Bella. En cuando llegó al sitio no estaba, otra vez.

—¡MIERDA!

Horas más tarde, después de ser bautizado, haber truncado un intento de secuestro a su persona y con el cabello teñido de azul, logró alcanzar a Bella que, curiosamente, estaba más cerca de la frontera con Alaska de lo que había previsto. En cuanto la alcanzó la volvió a dejar K.O.

—Le voy a poner un microchip a esta mujer —masculló, cargando en un hombro con Bella y en la otra mano con la mochila.

Media hora más tarde estaba en casa de los Cullen, donde le esperaban todos salvo Edward.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS HECHO, JASPER! —le gritó Alice, furiosa.

—He cambiado a la humana.

—Está claro que ya no es humana —dijo Emmett, sonriente.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada que hizo marchitar la vegetación. —Ahora es un neófito sediento de sangre.

—Eso no lo tengo yo tan claro... —susurró para sus adentros pero obviamente todos le escucharon.

Tuvo que narrar todo lo que había pasado y cuando decía todo era TODO. Emmett no paró de reírse desde el primer minuto. Para cuando acabó de hablar Alice era la única que todavía mantenía el semblante impasible pero en sus labios asomaba una sonrisa que no quería dejar escapar. Rosalie, como siempre, era la excepción de la regla. Aunque no estaba enfadada tampoco sonreía. Simplemente le echó una mirada de desdén a Bella.

—Deja que se despierte, Jasper —le instó Carlisle y él tiró al suelo a Bella, a pesar de las protestas de Esme y Carlisle, y la dejó libre de su influjo.

—¡Esme! —gritó Bella.

—¡Oh, querida!

Jasper ignoró la reunión, satisfecho con que su cometido se hubiera cumplido, cuando se le acercó Alice con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—¿Qué pasará cuando lo sepa Edward?

—No tengo ni idea pero es su compañera, ya se apañará.

—Yo sí que no tengo ni idea. Desde que has cambiado a Bella y ha despertado no puedo ver más que tres en un burro.

—¿Y es mi culpa?

—... —Alice le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa, rara en ella.

—¿...? ¿Eso es sí o no? Sé más clara, yo no soy Edward.

—¡Claro que es tu culpa! Si no te hubieras ido así sin más sin comentarle a nadie lo que ibas a hacer quizás ahora podría ver algo. Además, me dejaste creyendo que ibas a ver la TV, ¡LA TV! Y sin embargo fuiste a Forks, al que ahora llaman Fucks, y cambiaste a Bella sin su permiso. Casi te topas con esos mugrosos si no fuera por Petter y encima casi eres descubierto por la policía cuando te das a la fuga por tu propia estupidez. Por no hablar de...

Jasper la miró, asintiendo de vez en cuando, pero no escuchó una palabra más. Alice, para lo pequeña que era, tenía una gran capacidad pulmonar. Entonces escucharon las ruedas de un coche acercarse a la casa y ese olor horroroso que creía que había dejado atrás para siempre reapareció, como una plaga indeseable. Perro mojado, mierda, comida podrida... Ugh.

—¡Hola familia!

—¿...Edward?

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Pero qué demonios?

Jasper y Alice salieron afuera y se quedaron de piedra al ver a Jacob Black y Edward cogidos de la mano. Jasper sintió su mandíbula descolgarse sola. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, incómodo, y Bella dio un paso adelante. Con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, EDWARD!?

—He imprimado en Edward —Jacob. Fue escueto y conciso.

Rosalie empezó a reír como nunca la había escuchado reírse. Emmett la siguió, incapaz de contenerse al ver el caos que se había formado. Carlisle y Esme parecían atónitos de la sorpresa y preocupados por cómo resolver la nueva situación. Edward se sentía culpable pero a la vez feliz, justo como Jacob, además de excitados. Ewww. Bella, como no, estaba furiosa y apunto de ponerse a gritar. Alice... Alice fue lo peor. Le estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en las caderas y supo que iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin sexo.

—Oh, mierda —susurró sin poder contenerse.

—¡JASPER WHITLOCK! ¡Te dije que tus planes son siempre malas ideas! —le gritó Alice.

Batallando contra el futuro dolor de cabeza emocional se preguntó si María todavía le aceptaría en su aquelarre de Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publiqué en FFN hace años. Voy a ir trasladando mis historias a AO3 progresivamente.


End file.
